koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Kagekatsu Uesugi
Kagekatsu Uesugi is one of Kenshin's adopted sons and his successor, originally the son of Kenshin's sister, Sentō-In. He's famous for allying himself with Mitsunari during the Sekigahara campaign. Before his playable Samurai Warriors appearance, he was a generic officer since the first title. He is voted thirty-third among fifty-five characters in the Samurai Warriors 4 popularity poll. Role in Games Samurai Warriors Kagekatsu is Kenshin's taciturn and earnest son in Samurai Warriors 2. He gladly follows his father's wishes and is often ordered to look after the main camp. He becomes Kanetsugu's lord when he leads the Uesugi clan. His vassal often worries for his safety. In Kanetsugu's story mode, he is technically the leader of the anti-Tokugawa coalition during the siege of Edo Castle. In Kenshin's story mode, he often defends the main camp. At Tedorigawa, he launches an ambush to attack the Oda main camp after Nobunaga has ordered a charge on the Uesugi main camp. During Ieyasu's dream mode, he can be slain when he tries to assault the daimyo before Sekigahara. His playable counterpart begins his story after his adoption to Kenshin. Although new to his surroundings and his expectations to succeed his father's legacy, Kagekatsu assists the Uesugi charge at Kawanakajima and Kantō. Shortly after their fight with the Hōjō, Kenshin adopts Kagetora. Although happy to have a sibling, Kagekatsu struggles to show affection for his younger brother in the same way as his parents. Kenshin and Aya notice his anxieties and advise him to show his support for Kagetora by simply being near him. Taking their words to heart, he selflessly rushes to his brother's rescue at Tedorigawa. Moments before Kagetora apologizes for his earlier misconceptions about Kagekatsu and thanks him, Kenshin suddenly collapses and dies from illness. Since Kenshin left the world without naming a successor, the Uesugi retainers become divided between the two brothers. Kagekatsu has the trust of the Uesugi veterans and Kanetsugu to support him, but he worries about leaving Kagetora alone and permits Aya to leave him for the siege at Katsugayama Castle. He proves his might for inheriting leadership during the battle yet causes Kagetora's downfall. Kagekatsu holds his dying brother as comfort, sadden to only hear Kagetora's gratitude and acceptance as he dies. As the leader of the Uesugi, Kagekatsu remembers the debt he owes the Sanada brothers during the civil war and orders Kanetsugu to provide them assistance during Ieyasu's invasion at Ueda Castle. Kagekatsu disapproves Masamune's destructiveness in the east and seeks to punish him at Koriyama. Driven out of Ōshū, he later surrenders peacefully to the Toyotomis. Kagekatsu is aware of Kanetsugu's friendship and agrees to support Mitsunari by leading subjugation troops in Aizu, leading to his second clash with the Date at Hasedō. He supports Kanetsugu's plan even when the Uesugi generals voice their hesitations for it. When the Western army falls at Sekigahara, Kagekatsu surrenders to Ieyasu soon after to keep Yonezawa and his heritage safe. Ieyasu appreciates his understanding and asks for his assistance at Osaka Castle. He survives the conflict to witness the land's unification. Kessen In Kessen, Kagekatsu appears as Mitsunari's friend. Often referred to as "Sugi", he leads a massive army to support the Toyotomi family. If Mitsunari does well in the game, the two men will meet for the campaign on Ieyasu's homeland, Edo. He will apologize for being mostly absent in his friend's previous campaigns, but he is quickly pardoned as Mitsunari thanks him for distracting Ieyasu's men at Aizu. Sugi volunteers to deal with Masamune's large and indecisive army, allowing the rest of the Toyotomi army to charge the Tokugawa forces. If Mitsunari loses the battle, Sugi will continue to assist Yukimura at Sekigahara. Kagekatsu also assists his father's campaigns in Kessen III. He is designated as the clan's leader after his father's death and continues to oppose Nobunaga at any given opportunity. Kanetsugu often rides into battle to support him. Saihai no Yukue Kagekatsu is briefly mentioned by both armies at Sekigahara in Saihai no Yukue. In the Western Army, he is considered a headstrong yet valuable ally. For the Eastern Army, he is considered an outright nuisance who doesn't know his place. Character Information Development The main goal for Kagekatsu's design was to make him look like Kenshin's successor. His giant saw-like swords, the flame motif on his armor and his base colors are meant to reflect this concept. Designers chose to give him a stern expression to follow the historical rumor that he only smiled once during his lifetime. They joke that his grim visage and his pale complexion also reflects his family resemblance to Aya. Personality Playable Kagekatsu is a man of few words. Since he is inept with expressing himself vocally, he believes his actions will speak for him. A delicate and gentle soul lies underneath his overbearing frown. Character Symbolism In the Samurai Warriors series, he is symbolized by the kanji for "authority" (堂) and "prestige" (威). His default weapon is Kasha-kiri. According to legend, the sword is famous for slicing through the mythological creature of the same name or an elderly cat spirit. Its blade is fabled to have the power to sever the entire land. It is one of the thirty-five legendary swords listed in Uesugi treasury records, its full name being Kasha-kiri Hiromitsu. The same list of swords is the namesake for his heirloom, which was later given to the Tokugawa and persevered as a historical treasure. Kenshin and/or Kagekatsu were said to have favored each sword within the list. Kagekatsu's rare weapon is an alternate identification for Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi found in Furukoto Fumi. The text roughly references the blade as a serrated sword made for cleaving. It follows in the footsteps of Kenshin's naming motif. Voice Actors *John Murphy - Kessen (English) *Terrence Stone - Kessen III (English) *Hisao Egawa - Samurai Warriors 2 (Japanese) *Shinichi Yamada - Samurai Warriors 3 (Japanese) *Ryota Takeuchi - Samurai Warriors 4 (Japanese) *Ryōtarō Okiayu - Kessen (Japanese) *Masakazu Morita - Kessen III (Japanese) Quotes *"I am the successor to the God of War!" *"Kanetsugu, your dedication is an inspiration! We shall engage the Tokugawa, no matter how fierce their attack!" *"Kanetsugu..." :"Here, sir! You called, Milord!?" :"The battle-" :"Do you intend to join the fight, Milord!?" :"I-" :"What was that? You really will!?" :"No, I-" :"Fear not! I, Kanetsugu, always carry my Lord Kagekatsu's swords for such an occasion. We can leave anytime!" :"You..." :"Save your words of gratitude, sir! Leave everything to me!" :"... Why aren't you listening to me, Kanetsugu-" :"Yes, sir! Together we shall stab the hearts of our enemies in the name of righteousness!" :"..." ::~~Kagekatsu and Kanetsugu; 100man-nin no Sengoku Musou *"Heavens, let me be bold!" ::~~Sugi attacking; Kessen *"What? The Oda army?! This is the blessing from the gods! Kanetsugu! We have been given this chance. We will avenge Lord Kenshin!" ::~~ Before the battle at Kitanosho castle; Kessen III Gameplay Moveset Charge Moveset : , , ( ), ( ): Swings his swords up two times then does a cross slash. : , , , ( ), ( ): Slashes his swords like hammers, then dashes and pierces forward and spins his swords around to stun his opponents. : , , , , ( ), ( ): Swings hard to the left then right, then scissors his swords together to cause an explosion. : , , , , , ( ), ( ): Stabs his swords into the earth then causes molten lava to erupt forward. : , , , , , , , : Shinsoku Moveset : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , : : , , , , , : : , , , , , : :Dashing : : , : : , : : : With blades spinning, Kagekatsu slowly advances while slashing downwards four times, straightens, then slashes horizontally in a huge arc creating a massive energy wave that shoots forward. : (Ultimate/Kaiden): :Musou Gokui effect: Kagekatsu slashes with his right blade, creating a small shockwave that stuns, then slashes with his left blade, which creates an enormous area-covering ground spike. :Spirit Cancel: :Deadlock Attack/Killing Blow (Tate): Kagekatsu grabs the opponent at the waist with is blades, lifts them over his head, and then slams them on the ground. :R1: Mounted Moveset : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , , , , : Fighting Style Weapons Rare Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Ōtate Revolt Historical Information Kagekatsu was the second son of Nagao Masakage, husband of Uesugi Kenshin’s older sister Ayahime. In his childhood, he was known as Kiheiji. After his father’s death, Kenshin adopted him, alongside Hōjō Ujihide, Hōjō Ujiyasu’s son, who later became known as Uesugi Kagetora. They both became part heirs of Kenshin, which resulted in a civil war known as Otate no Ran between the two after Kenshin’s death in 1578. In 1579, Kagekatsu won and forced Kagetora to commit suicide. When the Uesugi forces were distracted in this battle, the Oda army, led by Shibata Katsuie managed to conquer a couple of the Uesugi’s regions. Kagekatsu led the Uesugi forces into the Etchu region to battle the Oda forces. The two clashed at Tenjinyama, were the Uesugi were defeated. Kagekatsu rushed back to Echigo when he heard that Mori Nagayoshi raided Echigo. After Oda Nobunaga’s death, he aligned with Toyotomi Hideyoshi and aided him during his campaigns, including the Shizugatake, Komaki, Odawara and Korean Campaigns, which led to him gaining a 1,200,000 koku fief in Aizu. He was named one of the Five Regents before Hideyoshi’s death, and was persuaded by Mitsunari to attack Tokugawa Ieyasu, one of the other Regents. This led to the Sekigahara Campaign, where Kagekatsu fought for the Western Army against Ieyasu’s Eastern Army. The Uesugi forces clashed with the combined forces of Date Masamune and Mogami Yoshiaki, though his efforts were useless, as the Eastern Army won and Kagekatsu’s fief was reduced to 300,000. Kagekatsu decided that the best choice was to submit to Ieyasu, though when he did, he became a tozama (outsider) daimyo. He participated in the Osaka Campaign, fighting in the Battle of Shigeno, leading 5,000 men against the Toyotomi forces. Gallery Category:Samurai Warriors Characters Category:Kessen Characters